1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ski, such as an alpine ski, a cross country ski, a monoski or a snowboard. It is related, more particularly to an improvement of this type of ski.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Many different types of skis are already known, and these skis have numerous variations. They are constituted by a beam of an elongated shape, whose front end is curved upwardly to constitute a spatula, the rear end also being slightly curved to constitute the heel.
Currently known skis generally have a composite structure, in which different materials are combined, such that each of them intervenes in an optimal manner, with respect to the distribution of mechanical stresses during use of the ski. Thus, the structure generally comprises peripheral protection elements, internal resistance elements to resist flexion and torque stresses and a core. These elements are assembled by adhesion or by injection, the assembly generally being hot formed in a mold that has the definitive shape of the ski, with a front portion substantially raised in a spatula, a rear portion slightly raised at the heel, and an arched central portion.
Despite ski manufacturers' concerns regarding the manufacture of good quality skis, they have not, until now, been able to produce high performance skis that are satisfactory under all circumstances.